


Sacrifice for your Love

by sadappless



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadappless/pseuds/sadappless
Summary: after the events that took place Chihiro lives a fulfilled life, but sees that it has been missing its spark of adventure and love.
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi & Ogino Chihiro
Kudos: 7





	Sacrifice for your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Is Where the Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780) by [TheShadowPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowPanther/pseuds/TheShadowPanther). 



> I do apologize if it is bad. This is one of my first works and I feel a little insecure about my writing as of now, but hopefully, if this is good or okay then I will dedicate myself to try and write more for you :)

Chihiro, 50 years old today, steps outside and walks to her parents grave. Flowers in hand she says "Oh i would do alot just to have another moment with you mother and father.... but i would do anything and everything to have a chance to meet Haku again" 

Chihiro goes to the familiar but estranged forest from which she had a breathtaking adventure. She remembered walking along the train tracks with NoFace and meeting the sorceress, Yubaba and her twin sister Zeneba. She then had an overwhelment of sadness and sorrow as she remembered the sweet boy that once helped her on her confusing journey. Chihiro felt tears form has she walked further and further along the path. She stopped. There was a yellow paper on the ground next to a frog statue near the tunnel, she read it. "Chihiro". Chihiro was now sitting down on the dry leaf path. She remembered the boy who once gave her food and let her see her parents, the boy whom she risked her life for and she helped herself, the boy who cared for her when no one else did.

Chihiro looks at the tunnel and says "I know that if i go back it will only be temporary.". Chihiro closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Chihiro drives out into the distance, to a cliff with crashing waves. She looks out onto the sea before looking down at the seaweed coated rocks and up again. "I said i would do anything, didnt I" Chihiro thought to herself. People must have seen her, she thought before stepping onto the edge of the oblivion that rested below her feet. "If I could just go back!" she sighed. She took another step and felt the cool sea air brush through her hair. 

"Chihiro!" she hears someone calling out her name, she opens them.. "Chihiro! Do you remember me?" He says as he hugs her warmly and tightly. "50 years, not a day goes by that i dont think about this wonderful place, and why i was stupid enough to leave it..."she cries. she only notices now that shes become young again. "50 years? It felt like a heart beat" he says before smiling and taking her in his arms and giving her the hug she had been longing for, for an entire lifetime.   
"I promised you".


End file.
